The present invention relates to planarization of integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to use of particular metalization features in order to planarize dielectric layers in semiconductor device VLSI integrated circuits. As such integrated circuits become more complex, there is a need to increase the number of metal layers. To do so requires a total planarization scheme which planarizes not only small metal features but also large metal features such as bonding pad areas.